Iron Will
by Narlithe
Summary: Suzuna, a samurai from the land of iron meets an unlikely foe, or companion? Will she live to be the one thing he never had? Or will she just become another one of his perfect creations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Helllooo! I've been a member of fanfiction for years.. and this is my first story . Heheheh.. Please, critique even if you need to be mean. I want to do my best to write a wonderful story to contribute to my favorite! -Sasori- **_

_**Anyways, I do not own Naruto! Just my oc Suzuna :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Iron Will<p>

Snow. He laughed at the irony, for he was from the village hidden within the sand. He now walked through the land of iron on a mission to assassinate some lord for whatever reason. His usual companion Deidara was on another mission.

'Thank goodness,' he thought. The loud blonde was nothing but a nuisance ever since he became Sasori's new partner.

'That brat knows nothing, to think art is fleeting? No, art is eternal.' "Tsk, silly brat" he murmured.

He continued on, trekking through the snow in his puppet Hiruko. The large, unusual looking puppet with an enormous scorpion tail blocked any and all sleet and snow, not that it mattered. His body was no longer human, and could no longer feel the cold.

A short time later he noticed a flash of what looked like metal.

"Hmm, an ambush?"

He summoned one of his many puppets to flush out the could be foe from the trees. The puppet found nothing, to his confusion.

"I don't sense any chakra, perhaps a stranded traveler that ran off. I guess he saw me. Hn."

He withdrew his puppet and continued on, still wondering who and what the flash of metal could have been. A few moments passed and he saw the flash again.

"Eh? This time you will not escape so easily!" He snapped.

Within a second he was behind the stranger with the scorpion tail to their throat.

"Why are you following me? If you were attempting to assassinate me then you are a fool, you would die before that action would have crossed your mind." He hissed.

A muffled sound came from the stranger, and he finally looked down to get a better look. The could be assassin was small and slender, wearing a sort of kimono with what looked like ninja leggings with metal plates along the sides of their legs. Long metal boots, and a thick cloak wrapped around to protect from the cold. What interested him the most was this stranger had a rather long katana strapped to their back, but he could sense no chakra.

'I suppose that was the flash I saw, their sword.' He thought.

He could not see the face of this person as the cloak they wore had a large hood, hiding the unknown person's head.

"Who are you? Speak if you cherish your life."

He couldn't understand why he didn't just kill this person the moment he found them.

'I suppose I'm interested enough to let them live. They are lucky.'

A few seconds past and the stranger started to remove their hood, about to reveal their identity.

'Ah, finally.' He thought.

He looked on in shock as this person revealed long white hair, and a slender face.

'A woman?'

He noticed this person was small at first but, realizing they must have been a samurai because of the sword, he didn't suspect this person could be a female.

"What is your name, girl?"

She looked up and tilted her head to the side and spoke in a musical voice, "Suzuna".

'Suzuna' he thought, 'an interesting name'.

"Why have you been following me?" He asked.

She merely looked on in what looked like boredom. He grew frustrated with her lack of response.

"Do you have a death wish girl? I hate waiting, and I hate to repeat myself. I will ask only once more, why have you been following me?" He snapped.

She stared at him for a moment, and then finally replied, "You are of Akatsuki correct?"

He hid his shock from his face, "What do you know of Akatsuki, you are a samurai are you not? You should know nothing of ninja business."

She scoffed with mild interest, "we samurai know more than you think, Sasori of the Red Sand."

She smirked at his slight reaction to his name coming from her lips.

'She knows who I am? Just who is this girl' he wondered.

He attached chakra strings to the girl before she could react, "you know more than one would expect for a samurai" he said.

"You have sealed your fate, little girl, you are mine now".

She struggled within the chakra strings, panicking she hissed, "what have you done to me? Release me, Akatsuki!"

But she could not move. He merely smirked at her reaction, thinking to himself

'what an interesting girl, I think I will keep her around for a short time. Until I grow bored, then she will become a part of my collection. A samurai puppet will be most interesting'.

* * *

><p>Review if I should continue :D<p>


	2. Authors note

Hello everyone! I received a few reviews since I first posted my chapter so I will be continuing on! But first, I was looking to possibly recruit someone to perhaps lend me some help? The truth is, I am not exactly sure where I want to go with this story as of yet. So if anyone would like to assist me that would be wonderful! Just message me or leave a review stating you would like to help and I will give you my email so we can discuss things!

Any help, advice, and criticism is of course always welcome and much appreciated! Thank you for your time!


	3. Chapter 3

I suggest listening to the Naruto Shippuden sound track while reading my stories!

I do not own Naruto! Just my OC Suzuna!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"You will stop struggling if you know what's good for you, little girl."<p>

"Don't act like you know what's good for me, puppet." She sneered. Perhaps pissing him off isn't the best of ideas..

Walking back to his puppet, Hiruko, he stops for a moment. Wondering where he should put his new companion. 'Well she doesn't have chakra so she wont be about to escape..' He slightly moves his pinky, shoving her forward with this chakra strings to stand behind his big puppet. Letting her go for just a moment to attach his strings to Hiruko, she makes a sudden run for it. 'Tsk..'

'This was a bad idea.. I have to get out of here!' Looking around trying to find a way to escape, panting from her sprint away from the puppet master. Having trained all her life to be a samurai, and even some ninja lessons, she new how to cover her tracks and run quietly. Being so small, she was able to run over the hard packed snow without making foot prints.

Frowning in annoyance at his new prisoner running for safety, he decided he would punish her accordingly when he caught up to her. What she didn't realize much to her misfortune was the tracking paper he left on her person.

"2 minuets. Then she will wish she cooperated.."

Next to a large snow covered tree, Suzuna gasped trying to regain composure from the long run. "Huu I think I lost him.."

"Is that so.."

"..no.. NO!" Screaming and running in the opposite direction of the voice of her captor. 'I have to get away.. I have to-'

She was roughly dragged back by Hiruko's metal bladed tail, the spikes digging into her skin. He grinned, knowing about his special poison that was now flowing through her blood stream.

"You will regret running from me, little girl. You could have avoided this. Heheh.." He trailed off, leading the quivering girl in front of him as he walked.

"No.. no no no NO! Please let me go! Please.. Ughh.." Whimpering quietly, she slowly started to lose feeling in her arms. "Wha.. I can't feel.. What's happening?" 'Oh god.. Poison!' Her eyes widened in fear.

"You've figured it out. Yes, Hiruko's tail is dripping with poison. First it numbs your body, slowly, so you can't move a muscle. Then the searing pain washes throughout your entire system, burning you from the inside out. You will become feverish, and terribly cold all at once. And this is just within the first few hours. 3 days of unimaginable pain, and by then, your insides will have already started to liquefy. Eventually, your organs will seep out of your skin like sweat, and you will die a painful, slow death. But not before you beg me to take your life, screaming and crying to end the pain, that you will do anything to make it stop. Should I listen?" Chuckling, he looks over at the bound girl seeing her fear ridden face.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! Please! I won't try and escape! I promise! Give me the antidote and I will do whatever you say! Oh please don't do this to me.." She cried. 'Oh god someone help me..'

"What makes you think I created an antidote?" Eyes wide, staring at the girl with such a horrible intensity.

"..Wha.. NO!" Tears flowing freely from her pretty face.

'I will let her stew with this knowledge until we arrive at base.. 9 hours away from here heheh..' Smirking at himself, he let her writher in pain until she could no longer move. Listening to her moans of pain and suffering, he smiled a genuine smile.


End file.
